Seven Mercenaries (Old Canon)
The team of Mega Man Hunters and Genesis Unit 'known as the '''Seven Merceneries '''was founded on August 6th, 2006 along with its original story that ran from the founding date to sometime in 2010 before going into hiatus. This article is about the old canon that occured in those years before the upcoming reboot in late 2017. The Cast Team Members *Hunter_Chameleon as Quint (Leader) *Naoshi as Enker *Shinobu as Punk *Kayorei as Ballade *Iga as Buster Rod G *Falling Star as Mega Water S *Stardust as Former Hyper Storm H *Magnus Riujin as Hyper Storm H Supporting Characters *The Marauder and its crew *Henry The Rogue's Gallery *The Fatal Five *David Hasselhoff *KITT *Kool-Aid Man Epilogues Season 1 *'1 - Seven Strangers, Seven Mercenaries: Where the Team forms after what became known as "The Brawl". *'2 - Enter : Marauder:' Where the Mercs escape from Wily's grasp and get a battleship in the same time. *'3 - Troubles in Town:' Where the Mercs discover how much of a trouble being a Wily-Bot can be for social life. *'4 - Meet the Fatal Five:' Where nemesis begin. *'5 - When Idle minds go astray... :' Where one can see the result of boredom on unfortunate minds. *'6 - Worst. Plan. Ever.:' Where the Mercs go on a quest for a TV, and a missing Ballade. *'7 - Battle of wits. Or at least rocket launchers.:' A day in the unsuccessful life of the Fatal Five. *'8 - Oh Yeah!!!:' Where giant pitchers break through walls. *'9 - Tale of the Raven:' Where Karasû enters a monastery. *'10 - Like a sentence from 300:' Well, this is madness. *'11 - Finale (Part 1):' Where the Fatal Five actually does something right! *'12 - Finale (Part 2):' At last, the (final?) countdown! Summary - 'The Mercs' story began with a bar known as Henry's Hideout, where even villains can come in and just have a drink. Two of Wily bots drinking there caused trouble with a visitor named Naoshi by stealing Iga (a toy robot Naoshi found outside the bar), which eventually snowballed into a huge bar fight involving several others (Hunter, Kayorei, Falling Star, Shinobu and Stardust) which nearly left the bar in ruins. The aftermath sent everyone involved but Wily bots and Henry (the bar owner) to jail. Eventually, Dr. Wily visited to make a deal with the six folks that fought with his bots: Wily pays them their bail and they work for him. To which they end up making an agreement for, despite his villainous reputation. After the bail, Wily told them he's been experimenting with armors from the original Rockman Killers and Genesis Unit, and said he needed to test these armors. Soon after, Naoshi becomes the spear-welder Enker, Hunter becomes the upgraded Quint, Kayorei becomes the agile sniper Ballade, Shinobu becomes the destructive Punk, Falling Star becomes the aquatic robot Mega Water S., and Stardust becomes the burly behemoth Hyper Storm H. However, with a lacking 7th member, Wily decided to upgrade Iga into a fully functional robot becoming Buster Rod G (who are both coincidentally robotic monkeys). With these armors, these seven strangers are now the Seven Mercenaries. Soon after, Dr. Wily sends them on a mission to retrieve an old space station of his (as seen in Mega Man IV) from the government. Once they accomplished their objective, they've then decide to ditch Wily by taking the ship on their own and become independant mercenaries. Wily finding out the news angers him to where he goes to release his recently completed set of robots named the Fatal Five, which were developed in case they turn against the doctor. Soon after the team now resides in their ship which is now called "The Marauder". And since then they've dealt with strange encounters in their misadventures including David Hasselhoff and The Kool-Aid Man. Ironically, they were completely unaware of the Fatal Five's existance, who were designed to counter the mercenaries to begin with, despite several failed attempts at assaulting the team. However during the season finale, the Mercenaries' database gets compromised by a mysterious hacker hired by the Fatal Five. From there, the Fatal Five has learned all the weaknesses and several information about the mercenaries, giving them the huge advantage of huminilating and defeating them in a battle. Defeated, The 7M learns shocking secret is revealed by Hunter which caused one member of the team leave! Who leaves the team? And what is Hunter's ground breaking secret? Stay tuned! Season 2 *'0 - Aftermath: Where Hyper Storm comes and goes. *'1 - New Beginnings (With a Revenge):' Featuring the beginning of Magnus' explosive career, along with an expected rematch. *'2 - The Clash Of The Generations:' Featuring the "original" Mercs! *'3 - Frogs don't make good contracts: '''They reallly don't. Also, why do frogs suddenly talk? *'4 - ??? (I swore we had a 4th episode...) *'5 - Nooooobody Expected That Story!: '''Iga becomes the Spanish Inquisition! *'6 - You could say, a skin problem?: 'TBA *'7 - Slow, boring day: Kayorei is bored once again, but thankfully not for the same reasons as last time... *'Extra - Christmas Peace:' A small epilogue during Christmas time. It's more of an extra than anything (but still is in-continuity). 'Summary - '''Hunter tells his team one secret, but actually two. The Fatal Five that have attacked the team were actually a collaboration project between Dr. Wily and Hunter. Hunter also hascreated a database of all the Mercs sometime after they've left Dr. Wily. He kept it secret to himself all this time just in case someone were to be reprogrammed or go rogue so they can know how to stop them-and to prevent them to leaking out their weaknesses to whoever reprogrammed them, which of course is now deemed ineffective thanks to the hacking attack. Shocked and angered by the now revealed secrets Hunter had kept from the team. There was an unsettling atmosphere from unsure and a lack of trust, especially from Stardust, who especially no longer trusts the leader. They've all agreed to poll on whether Hunter should stay or leave the team. As the team were voting, Stardust decided to present someone he tracked down named Magnus Riujin, who is the hacker responsible for their database being compromised. Magnus has revealed that he did it out of a deal with the Fatal Five, who he had no idea at the time were Dr. Wily's bots. Magnus ended up expressing guilt and wants to make up for his mistake. Stardust, no longer wanting to be on the team as long as Hunter is there, decided to offer Magnus his role as Hyper Storm. Magnus accepts the offer and thanks to Iga, Stardust's armor is now fused with Magnus. However there was still a bug in this, instead of looking like the big hog robot we know, Magnus still looks like his dragon humanoid form but with a Hyper Storm modif design for the armor. The team say their good bye to Stardust as Stardust wishes them luck, returning to his old life before he became a mercenary. All is well until Magnus, who actually was not aware of Hunter's secrets, ended up learning Hunter had created the Fatal Five. He secretly leaves the team's base to fight the Fatal Five himself. Shortly before Magnus arrives at the Fatal Five's, the villianious team went to look up of the 7M's status, only to find out the team has claimed to be "disbanded". They celebrated their victory until Magnus abruptly barges in, ending their celebration prematurely. Noticing his new armor, they've realized the 7M has not disbanded. So they've immediately captured Magnus and sends the team a ransom message. The 7M agrees to face the F5 and with what they've learned from their defeat, they've overcome the fight, finally defeating F5 and saving Magnus. Since then, the team went back to their former self, with their new teammate. Going through more misadventures with weird encounters once more. That was until... Business of War Stories '''Business of War - '''General Cutman, however got to the Mercs first and recruited them into his army, and them got the old Ascendant Androids shells, with the exception of Starman, and upgraged those shells to be his most powerful Officers. Unfortunately for the Mercenaries were tricked into being brainwashed for his army in addition to being upgraded. '''Stage 1- '''The 7M were assinged slaughter every human in Mexico City. This turned out to be a major success as the RPD was easily crushed and the forces of Wily and Cossack were forced to retreat. '''Stage 2 - '''The 7M this time were assigned to capture Protoman in Mandrid. However, the mission was a failure as the Mechanical Maniacs inteferred. In the end, Hyper Storm was captured, Several of them were either deactivated or broken, and what was worst of all they had fail to capture Protoman and Mandrid. The aftermat results in Hyper Storm being stripped to of his upgrades, and equipped with the Shutdown Code, in addition to joining the RPD. '''Stage 3 '- The remaining 7M is sent to Murmansk in an attempt to capture area. This time they deal with half of the Armored Assaisins and Wily's Resue Force, along with local RPD. With Blizzardman being on his home turf the and the Cossack and Wily faction teaming up, the Mercs are once again at a disadvantage. the Mercs are unfortuantly forced to retreat and abandon the mission, tohugh as a consolation prize, punk managed to kill Blizzardman which discourages the rest of the AA to leave the city to the Wily side. For Hyper Storm, he is sent to Lisbon, Portugual to stop the SA forces, while the Wily side of the Armored Assasins and Saturn show up, during the battle Flameman and Yamatoman are destroyed and the Wily forces are forced to retreat, as the RPD split the city up 50/50. 'Stage 4 -' In Niagra Falls, CN. Hyper Storm and Pharon, who was also captured by the RPD, are sent to Niagra Falls, to evacuate the city, capture the Wily bots and finally try and prevent SA Heatman fro mblowing up the city. While the humans are evacuated, they are unable to capture the Wily bots and Heatman still nueks the city and Niagra Falls, thankfully thansk to Nox and his guardian Tempest, RPD and the Wily forces are able. For the rest of the Mercs, they and every single offficer of the Scissor Army face off against the entire Cossack faction. During the battle Quint takes on his 'brother' Searchman and fellow sniper T. Hawkman, a fight that ended up with Quint killing his brother, before hed ended up getting killed by T. Hawk. Enker some time later eneded up fighting Centaurgal and Slashman, a fight which he too lost, though even then this didn't matter as in the end, the Cossack citadel was destroyed, Most of their faction were either, retreated to the DI hidden base, were killed and in pieces, or captured to be turned into SA officers, and best of all Cossack and the CC were 'killed'. This ended up being the first of three major victory points for the SA. 'Stage 5 '- This time the Mercs and Mysteryman are sent to defend the launchpad against Wily's side which consists of The Gila Gladiators and Mr. Whiz, and the RPD which consists of the 'Loner Squad' (Hyper Storm H, Nox, Makenshi-Waveman, Starman, Tenguman and Clownman). This turned out well for the Mercs as not only did they still have, the launch pad, they managed to re-capture Hyper Storm. Also during the Stage Dr. Wily is captured and thus his faction now works as an ally for the SA forces. The second on two major victory points for the SA, this leaves them with just the RPD left. 'Stage 6 '- The 7M are assigned to take Washington DC, and they managed to capture President Weaving while at the same time fight Astroman's Tech Tyrants and the RPD Starman. While the president is rescued and sent to the DI base, the SA forces decimates the potomac. Also in the stage the fight for Monsteropolis begins and in the end, General Cutman reveals HE was the one who designed the Shutdown Code, and ends the battle by shutting everyone down, this means General Cutman wins the War...or does he? However, to some quick actions from some dubbed 'renegades' they managed to save everyone in the RPD. Allowing for a comeback for the final stage. '''Stage 7 - '''This proved to be the last stand for the Mercs in the SA, where apprantly Wily Warriors schmed with the Cosmic Gladiators and the F5 to take down the SA forces from inside. The Mercs take wind of this this and a fight breaks out on the Marauder. CG, F5 (and Henry), vs The 7M. Durign the battle it was revealed Hyper Storm was replaced (sort of ) with a Scissor Joe, though thansk to mars he brought the Merc back to his senses to help beat back the remaining mercs. In the end while most of the CG were defeated, the 7M ended losing the battle and as such Quint is forced to surrender. With the subsequent defeat of General Cutman and the remaining SA forces, Quint is the last commanding officer of the army and finally disbands it. The Mercs are later given a choice: keep their upgrades and join the RPD or being stripped of them and going back to being mercs udner RPD watch by Roland Silver. Of course the remaining Mercs agree to the second option. Unfortuantly not all the Mercs manage to survive the war as Falling Star (Mega Water S) was killed in battle by Saturn, with his mind chip being destroyed, thus leaving the team without a Mega Water and being forced to move forward. However due to large peroid of inactivity, the Mercs along with the majority of the Team Scene, were disbanded. However the plan was before that, was that after the War, The Mercs were without a Mega Water and were under RPD watch. In order to regain their credibility their watcher, Roland Silver, suggested they do some 'community service' around the world. This would leave to some crossovers with various team and villains. In the beginning of the fourth season, The Mercs are rid of the remaining SA code and also Dr. Wily builds a replacement Mega Water S with his own AI just in case nobody claimed the spot, which nobody did, after a little complication, MWS decides to join, after this this the series ends going more or less like the classic Mercenaries before the War. Then Magnus leave's his position as Hyper Storm for unknown reasons, and Brad (Techokami) replaces him. In the last known season the 7M and F5 (evantually the Tech Tyrants) are transported to an alternate dimension, where Megaman was a power hungry tyrant, keeping Dr. Light alive for updates, and Wily and his robot Master are Freedom Fighters. Business of War Specifications Before the Business of War, General Cutman recruited the Mercs to form the ranks of his newest Scissor Army. Unlike The Ascendant Androids, who specialize in long-range fighting, the Mercs are well versed in close-range fights. Most notable upgrades include : "Captain" Quint - his Sakugarne has been upgraded into an automated plasma-turret. Enker - carries a set of retractable javelins, all plasma-tipped. Punk - his Mohawk is made of sharp quills, that can be launched all around the place. Ballade - can generate sonic waves from her arms and knees. Can also switch between two modes : one focusing on sonic waves, the other on her Crackers. Buster Rod G - his staff can rebound, and he can generate phosphorous spheres from his arms. Mega Water S - has an extended control of water (he can shape it to form an armour, weapons...) Hyper Storm H - he nearly predates Hardman in size, and his wind generators are now stronger, allowing him to be surrounded by a Storm Wall. Trivia * The first epilogue was originally written with a slightly different team roster as Punk back then was played by a former member named 2-Dark. However, due to an internal conflict in the team, he was replaced by Shinobu which effectively removed 2-Dark from canon before the epilogue was finalized. * Maggots and Techokami joined the team as Mega Water and Hyper Storm respectively and planned to be introduced in Season 3 during the time season 2 was being written. However, due to the hiatus in 2010, Season 2 was never finished, so they will be introduced in the reboot instead effectively introducing 4 new teammates (including Avi and Rebel40000 who both have joined the team six years later). * Hyper Storm gets replaced by a new person every season. Stardust in Season 1, Magnus in Season 2, and Techokami in the planned Season 3. * Despite the canon being discontinued for the team, Fatal Five originating from the same canon still makes appearences in the Cossack's Comrades. Category:Continuity